2009/February
}|Summary| Can someone write a month summary for this month? To be included here :) }} February 1 Out in Dublin Lady Gaga was spotted out in Dublin a few hours before the concert. 1-31-09_Hotel_in_Dublin.jpg Doll Domination Tour at The O2 : Main articles: The O2, Doll Domination Tour After her performance, Gaga called Elizabeth Goodman of Blender magazine: :Out of breath, Gaga checks in just after stepping offstage in Dublin. "Tonight was the first time we did our full 35-miunte set. I felt very free. When you hear the fans screaming and you get a glimpse of the monitors and you see an image that you've been dreaming of your whole life, it's really emotional. Some artists want your money so they can buy Range Rovers and Diamond bracelets, but I don't care about that kind of stuff. I don't want the five dollars in your pocket. I want your soul." :"Last night the Haus Haus of Gaga, the singer's Warhol-inspired collective had a little get-together in my room. We were playing piano, and we got some white wine and cooked vegetables and had a nice evening. Tonight I'm going to get a food night's sleep--we've got a TV show tomorrow in London." #Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Hotel She worked on The Fame Ball in her hotel room with a bottle of Jack. She wore what she described as her "good luck" blazer. The photograph in color was included on the Book of Gaga. Img 1571.png 1-0-09 Ireland 002.jpg 1-0-09 Ireland 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, blazer by Chanel February 2 Hotel At night, Gaga called Elizabeth Goodman of Blender magazine for the fourth times: :Gaga rings from Belfast after a day spent trying to get to London and failing, due to a freak snowstorm. "We got snowed out of London and had to postpone the show, but I just found out I will have sold a million albums by next week! I've been crying like a baby for, like, 30 minutes. Akon is calling right now, but I'll call him back. I'm on his label, and he would want me to finish this interview -- he'd say, 'Go back to work!' Tonight we're going to go down to an Irish pub and have a brew to celebrate. I'll put on my Night Porter hat and some vintage Ray-Bans... '' February 3 *Premiere of Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Music Video on Perez Hilton's website. Victoria Square Shopping Center Lady Gaga was spotted leaving the Victoria Square Shopping Center in the afternoon. She wore a similar outfit to the one she described to Blender magazine the night before. 09-02-03 Belfast.jpg 2-3-09 Victoria Square Shopping Center 002.jpg 3-2-09 Belfast 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, shoes by Christian Louboutin Doll Domination Tour at King's Hall Complex : ''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, King's Hall Exhibition and Conference Centre #Origami Dress (White), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Hotel For the 5th days, Gaga called Blender at 9:06PM: :Gaga calls and asks us to hang-on PCD's Nicole Scherzinger wants to give her a present. Squealing and giggling ensue. :"I'm so sorry! Nicole just gave me these beautiful pearl-and-diamond earrings. They have bows, which is totally my thing. She is too freaking nice to be as pretty as she is. If I was as pretty as her, I wouldn't be that nice." :"Today I got my nails done and the paparazzi came into the mall and stood outside the salon. I wanted to get my toes painted as well, but I couldn't. I would have had to put flip-flops on, and I'm really serious about never wearing flip-flops in public." February 4 The Shockwaves Album Chart Show (Channel 4) : Main article: The Album Chart Show, Liz Johnson-Artur, Blender (magazine) '' : Lady Gaga performed a short setlist of songs for this show. It was originally scheduled for February 2nd, but heavy snow caused it to be rescheduled to the 4th. Liz Johnson-Artur took photos of Gaga arriving at the event to be featured in Blender Magazine. 2-4-09 Koko music venue.jpg 2-4-09 Rehearsal 001.jpg 2-4-09 Interview 001.jpg 2-4-09 Performance at Koko Music venue.jpg 2-4-09 Backstage 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, jacket with sewn-in gloves by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Unknown #Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga, panties by Linda Stokes February 5 Hotel Lady Gaga returned to her hotel very early in the morning after the Album Chart Show. 2-5-09 Hotel.jpg Doll Domination Tour at Sheffield Arena : ''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Sheffield Arena *Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 6 John Lindquist : Main article: John Lindquist 2-6-09 John Lindquist 004.jpg|1 2-6-09 John Lindquist 005.jpg 2-6-09 John Lindquist 002.jpg|2 2-6-09 John Lindquist 003.jpg|3 2-6-09 John Lindquist 001.jpg|4 Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|5 *Styling by Sam Ranger, Hair by Chi Wong (Premier using l'Oréal), Make up by Kirstin Piggot (Jed Root using MAC) #Sunglasses by Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan , jacket from Rellik #Unknown #Unknown #Jacket and jeans by Jeremy Scott for Ksubi, necklace by Chanel, #Bra and pantie by Louis Vuitton Doll Domination Tour at Liverpool Echo Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Liverpool Echo Arena #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Newz Bar : Main article: Newz Bar After her concert on the Doll Domination Tour, Gaga went out to the Newz Bar to perform a few songs to a sold out crowd there. 09-02-06 London.jpg 2-6-09 Newz Bar Performance 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Balenciaga February 8 Hotel Lady Gaga left her hotel in the morning to go give a couple of interviews. 2-8-09 Hotel in Paris.jpg 2-25-09 Leaving NRJ Radio.jpg 2-8-09 In Paris.jpg #Shoes by Stella McCartney Ados.fr In this interview Gaga talked about her debut album "The Fame", the inspiration behind her art, and her views about sexual nature. Ados France Interview.jpg Yahoo! Music France Lady Gaga discussed her artistic style in this interview, Poker Face lyrics, and her inspiration for "The Fame". 2-8-109 Yahoo! Music France Interview 001.JPG Dear Mr President message Lady Gaga recorded an open letter to the president that was used on refresheverything.com 2-8-09 Dear Mr President 001.jpg Doll Domination Tour at Le Zénith :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Le Zénith #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 9 Doll Domination Tour at Heineken Music Hall : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Heineken Music Hall #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 10 Planet More Music Radio :Main article: planet more music radio Lady Gaga was interviewed and performed an acoustic version of Poker Face. 2-10-09 Planet Radio.jpg 2-10-09 Planet Radio 002.jpg Dadsing (SWR) 2-10-09 Dasding 001.JPG 2-10-09 Dasding 002.JPG Doll Domination Tour at Jahrhunderthalle Frankfurt :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Jahrhunderthalle Frankfurt #Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 11 Philipp Rathmer : Main Article: Philipp Rathmer, OK! Magazine '' Lady Gaga did a photoshoot with Philipp Rathmer at Cocoon Club in Frankfurt for OK! Magazine. 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 002.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 004.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 003.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 006.jpg February 12 Doll Domination Tour at Hallenstadion : ''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Hallenstadion Lady Gaga was also seen backstage. 2-12-09 Backstage Hallenstadion 001.jpg 2-12-09 Backstage Hallenstadion 002.jpg #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 13 Premiere of LoveGame Music Video : Main Article: LoveGame '' Unknown show (Plug RTL) Plug RTL Belgium 1.jpg *Bow and jacket by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Unknown Doll Domination Tour at Forest National : ''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Forest National #Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 14 Energy München 93.3 : Main article: Energy München Gaga did an interview with the radio station Energy München 93.3 and did a private acoustic concert. 09-02-14 Münich.jpg #Black patent bow by Christian Siriano, sunglasses by Versace, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, V.I.P Clip (RTL 2) Lady Gaga was interviewed twice that day for V.I.P Clip. She was interviewed the first time earlier in the day. 2-14-09 V.I.P Clip 001.JPG 2-14-09 V.I.P Clip 002.JPG The second interview was with the Pussycat Dolls later in the day right before their concert at Zenith die Kulturhalle. 2-14-09 V.I.P Clip 003.JPG Doll Domination Tour at Zenith : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Zenith #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 15 Doll Domination Tour at Rockhal : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Rockhal #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 16 Hotel in London Lady Gaga left her hotel in London in the afternoon. 09-02-16 London.jpg #Sunglasses by American Apparel, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Chanel February 17 Hotel in London Gaga left her hotel in London in the morning to go to her next gig in Monte Carlo. 17-02-2009 leaving her hotel in London.jpg #Leather hat by Unknown, sunglasses by American Apparel, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Chanel Doll Domination Tour at Grimaldi Forum : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Grimaldi Forum #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga 17+February+2009.jpeg February 18 London Heathrow Airport Lady Gaga returned from Monte Carlo to perform at the BRIT Awards. 09-02-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg #Sunglasses by Tom Ford BRIT Awards 2009 : Main article: BRIT Awards Gaga performed a medley with the Pet Shop Boys and Brandon Flowers, of The Killers. The Pet Shop Boys performed a medley of "Suburbia", "Love Etc.", "Left to My Own Devices", "Always on My Mind", "Go West", "What Have I Done to Deserve This?", "I’m With Stupid", "Being Boring", "It's a Sin", "All Over the World" and "West End Girls." Of these, Lady Gaga performed during the "What Have I Don to Deserve This?" and "West End Girls" portions, the latter of which she performed in harmony with Brandon Flowers. After the performance, Lady Gaga and the Pet Shop Boys we're interviewed backstage by Sarah Cox and Rufus Hound. Lady Gaga also posed in the Press Room in a Pink Dress. Press1.jpg|1 2-18-09 Brit Awards Press Room 002.jpg 2-18-09 Brit Awards Backstage 002.jpg 2-18-09 BRIT Awards.jpg|2 Performance1.jpg 2-18-09 Brit Awards Backstage 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Bernard Chandran, jewelry by Unknown, shoes by Jimmy Choo. #Tea armor and pants by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga. Brit Awards iTv 2 Interview Gaga with Chris Lowe and Neil Tennant (Pet Shop Boys), gave an interview after the awards. 2-18-09 Brit Awards Interview 001.png 2-18-09 Brit Awards Interview 002.png 2-18-09 Brit Awards Interview 003.png Claridge's After party hosted by Universal Music. 2-18-09 BRIT Awards Afterparty 001.jpg 2-18-09 BRIT Awards Afterparty 002.png February 19 Berlin Tegel Airport Lady Gaga arrived at Tegel Airport in Berlin in the morning. She came to Germany to perform her last gig of the Doll Domination Tour in Europe. At Berlin airport 2.jpg 09-02-19 Berlin Airport.jpg 2-19-9 Berlin Tegel Airport 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, blazer and shoes by Chanel, bag by Angel Jackson VIVA TV Lady Gaga was spotted at the VIVA Studios in Berlin. 2-19-9 VIVA TV studios 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace Tracks (Arte) :Main articles: Tracks 2-19-09 Arte Tracks 001.JPG Doll Domination Tour at Max-Schemling-Halle :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour,Max-Schmeling-Halle '' This was the last concert of the European leg of the Doll Domination Tour. The stage was shipped to America in order to be used on The Fame Ball. #Origami Dress (Translucent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga. Leaving The Doll Domination Tour At Max-Schmeling-Halle, Berlin 001.jpg Leaving The Doll Domination Tour At Max-Schmeling-Halle, Berlin 002.jpg 2-19-09 Backstage 003.jpg February 20 Michael Wilfling : ''Main article: Michael Wilfling The Dome Interview Gaga was interviewed before her performance at The Dome 49. 2-20-09 The Dome Interview 001.JPG The Dome 49 (RTL) : Main article: The Dome Lady Gaga performed Just Dance and Poker Face at The Dome 49. Arrival 1.jpg 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 1.jpg 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 2.jpg 2-20-09 The Dome 49_001.jpg 2-20-09 Leaving The Dome 49 001.jpg #Dress by Bernard Chandran, shoes by Balenciaga #Armor top by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Unknown #Origami top by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Balenciaga February 21 London Fashion Week Gaga attended Ashish and Basso & Brooke Fall/Winter 2009 collection at London Fashion Week. February 22 London Fashion Week Gaga attended Bernard Chandran Fall/Winter 2009 collection. Final for the Italian TIM Cup :Main article: Futurshow Station Lady Gaga performed during the half time break if the Tim Cup Final. She performed Poker Face and Just Dance. 2-22-09 Futurshow in Italy.jpg 2-22-09 Futurshow 002.jpg 2-22-09 Out in Futurshow 003.jpg *Makeup by Cassie Lomas, #Armor by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga, February 23 Shopping in Paris Lady Gaga was seen out shopping in Paris in the morning. 09-02-23 Paris.jpg 2-23-09 Paris.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, handbag by Fendi, jacket and boots by Chanel François Berthier : Main article: François Berthier 2-25-09 François Berthier 001.jpg 2-25-09 François Berthier 003.jpg 2-25-09 François Berthier 015.jpg February 24 Andrea Spotorno : Main article: Andrea Spotorno 2-24-09 Andrea Spotorno 001.jpg Fun Radio : Main Article: Fun Radio '' Lady Gaga gave an interview to Fun Radio. She said the phrase "Born This Way" during this interview. This phrase could possibly have been hinting at her third album, Born This Way , but it is unsure whether that is true. 2-24-09 FUN Radio 001.JPG Shopping in Paris Lady Gaga was spotted shopping in Paris after giving her interview to Fun Radio. 09-02-24 Paris.jpg 2-24-09 Shopping in Paris 002.jpg FG 5 Videos Gaga was interviewd on FG 5 Videos. 2-24-09 FG 5 Videos Interview 001.JPG Musicronik Lady Gaga was interviewed by Musicronik. 2-24-09 Musicronik Interview 001.JPG Slam Photography : ''Main article: Slam Photography SLAM006.jpg SLAM004.jpg February 25 NRJ Radio :Main article: NRJ Radio Gaga performed an acoustic version of Poker Face and Just Dance. She was seen leaving the radio station building afterwards. 2-25-09 NRJ Radio 001.jpg 09-02-25 Paris.jpg #Sunglasses by Prada, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bra by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Christian Louboutin Unknown Interview Lady Gaga gave an interview to a TV show that is unknown. It's unknown because the only video that exists of this interview is just a few seconds long and doesn't reveal the name of the show. 2-25-09 Unknown Interview 001.JPG Nicolas Hidiro : Main article: Nicolas Hidiro 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 001.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 013.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 022.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 041.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 044.jpg #... VIP Room Théatre :Main articles: Poker Face European Promo Tour, VIP Room Théatre Lady Gaga performed a 35 minute set of many songs from The Fame. 09-02-25 Paris (VIP Room Theatre).jpg 2-25-09 VIP Theatre 002.jpg #Sunglasses by American Apparel, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, boydsuit by Jean-Claude Jitrois, shoes by Balenciaga, handbag by Fendi, watches by Maranello Leaving VIP Room Theatre Lady Gaga took some photographs with fans as she left the VIP Room Theatre. 2-25-09 Leaving VIP Room Theatre 001.jpg 2-25-09 Leaving VIP Room Theatre 002.jpg February 26 Fama, ¡a bailar! (Quatro) : Main article: Fama, ¡a bailar! Gaga performed "Just Dance" with Michael Silas, Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie and Space Cowboy. {C} 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 003.jpg 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 002.jpg 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 001.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bodysuit by Jean-Claude Jitrois, shoes by Unknown, Acrylic glasses by Haus of Gaga, February 27 Reportaje (Sol Música) Lady Gaga was interviewed by Sol Musica. 2-28-09 Sol Musica interview 001.JPG Los40.com Lady Gaga was interviewed. 2-27-09 Los40.com Interview 001.JPG RTP Interview 2-26-09 RTP Interview 001.JPG Inconnue Lady Gaga was interviewed by Inconnue. 2-27-09 Inconnue Interview 001.JPG Sesiones MySpace :Main article: Ocho Y Medio Club Gaga was photographed leaving the venue. {C} 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace Poster.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace 001.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace 002.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace Backstage 003.jpg 2-27-09 In Madrid.jpg #Sunglasses by American Apparel, nude bodysuit by Maison Martin Margiela, belt by Jean-Claude Jitrois, shoes by Unknown #Sunglasses by Tom Ford, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, Category:2009 fashion